Hold On
by Kat Davi
Summary: Songfic. Draco Malfoy is depressed and passes on. Hermione gives birth and dies. Their child accepts there death when he's older. Bad summary, but R&R!


A/N: Okay you guys, I ventured out onto a limb. As you guys should know, I'm an entertainment freak. Singing (I'm told I'm a great sing), poems, fanfictions/writing, music.etc. If you didn't read my first fanfiction 'Moonlit Sapphire' then you probably don't know that I have a huge obsession with Good Charlotte. So I decided to write a song fic. This tiny little story is based on the song Hold On, by Good Charlotte. I only own Dracon, Andrea, and the plot. The song belongs to the members of the band, Good Charlotte, and the other characters belong to the wonderful, JK Rowling. I hope you like this. This is actually as long as the average chapters of my stories. R/R!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy, the newest lord of the Malfoy estate, left his father's study. His father lay on the floor, cold as death, his eyes blank, his skin still flawless, and his black heart still.  
  
-This world, this world cold.-  
  
Hermione Josephine Granger Malfoy sat at her bay window, idly rubbing her huge belly. She had been married to Draco Malfoy for a year now, against Lucius' wishes, after her friends gave her their slightly regretted assent, and her parents well wishes. She new something was wrong.  
  
-But you don't, you don't have to go.-  
  
Draco walked briskly through the corridors of his home. His life was a living hell. His now late father had always beaten him, broken him into a brainwashed clone. That was until he had really gotten to know Hermione. The Great War had ended, but his father had still been a control freak. His mother was his only form of sanity. He and Hermione had wed and later conceived a child. That was before Hermione had been diagnosed with a disease. The disease would eventually kill her. Lucius had murdered Draco's mother for encouraging the relationship between the mudblood and the pureblood.  
  
-You're feeling sad and you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you. This pain you cannot bare.-  
  
Hermione watched as her home mediwizards and mediwitches pricked her fingertips with needles. It no longer hurt. Her fingertips were numb against the piercing points. She knew the disease was not in her blood. It was in her mind, her soul.  
  
-But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
  
We all have the same things to go through.-  
  
Draco glided into the nursery where Hermione was currently situated. He observed his silent wife. He knew the disease was incurable. He was surprised that the disease would not infect the baby. Hermione looked up and slowly stood.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" she asked in her now feather soft voice.  
  
Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly on her silky lips.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. Never deny it. I have to go. I'll see you soon," he whispered before kissing her forehead.  
  
He turned and walked away but stopped at the doorway.  
  
"And, Love, do me a favor by calling a medi-bus," he said before apparating into the ballroom.  
  
He looked towards the heavens.  
  
"God, please forgive me for my sins. My last actions have been my greatest sins, but forgive me. My last sin, will be a neutral sin. I cannot live without Hermione, and she will die soon. Forgive me," he whispered.  
  
He pulled a vial from his robe pocket and uncorked it. The bitter odor of the black liquid burnt his nostrils. He quickly raised the vial to his pale lips and downed the poison.  
  
-Hold on. if you feel like letting go.-  
  
Hermione ran in, just in time to see Draco collapse to the floor, his first tears flowing down his cheeks. His gray eyes were lifeless. Hermione sobbed and slowly came to the floor, covering her tear-streaked face with her hands as sobs wracked her small frame.  
  
-Hold on. it gets better than you know.-  
  
Hermione lay in her room, which was in the labor ward at St. Mungo's. She had been in labor for two days. Her misery of her husband's suicide was killing her body.  
  
-Your days you say they're way too long.  
  
And your nights you can't sleep at all.-  
  
The mediwizards and mediwitches rushed to her side as her breathing accelerated.  
  
-And you're not sure what you're looking for.-  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she gave her last source of energy, her love for Draco, to giving birth to her baby boy. Dracon Hermes Malfoy was born. Hermione couldn't last. She succumbed to endless sleep.  
  
-But you don't want to no more.-  
  
Draco was waiting for her in the mist of mystery.  
  
-And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more.-  
  
Dracon Malfoy was taken in by Hermione's parents. He grew up, never knowing his late parents. He went to Hogwarts, where he excelled in everything.  
  
-But we all bleed the same way as you do.-  
  
He became the youngest minister of magic in the century.  
  
-We all have the same things to go through.-  
  
Dracon met Andrea Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Hold on. if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on. it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer.  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over.  
  
Hold on.-  
  
Dracon placed a bouquet of black and white roses against the double tombstone that bore his parents' names.  
  
-What are you looking for?-  
  
He stood and turned away.  
  
-What are you waiting for?-  
  
He could see his parents in his mind's eye. Waving at him. Congratulating him for his success.  
  
-Do you know what you're doing to me?-  
  
Dracon walked over to his wife, Andrea, and took her hand.  
  
"Hold on," she whispered and kissed him.  
  
-Go ahead. what are you waiting for?-  
  
He smiled and looked back at the grave where the temporary spirits of his parents sat, waving goodbye to him. Together. Holding on. They faded away, smiling.  
  
-Hold on. if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on. it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer.  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over.  
  
Hold on.-  
  
Last A/N: I hope you guys liked this. This actually took a while to write. I wanted to put the meaning of the song into this story. So, I made this song rather depressing..but in the end..it's accepting. See you all next time.  
  
-Kat Davi 


End file.
